Kai Elio
Kai is a native to the Heart Kingdom but made his way to the Clover Kingdom in his mid teens. He eventually joined the Black Bulls after a confrontation with it's Captain Yami Sukehiro. He would gain enough power and experience that he was made into Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls. His Solar Magic is thought to be a myth so not many believed it was real by extension it makes people believe he is just one too. When he uses it he tends to hide his Grimiore since he chooses not to show other he's from the Heart Kingdom. ! scope="col"| |- |He has spiky golden blond hair and his eyes are a sharp amber tone. He likes to dress classy to both misslead his opponents and royals.He wears a black or grey suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cloak over his Black Bulls tunic since he typically does work undercover. His face is pleasing to the eyes, it is not like the other magic knights whose courteousness softened the hearts of noble ladies.He has a strong and firm build, and the lack of any appearance of crudeness. | |- | Personality Very up tight and serious person in front of those he doesn't see as his friend. He keeps the serious demeanor so that others give the respect he believes he deserves. Around those who he trusts though he is just as silly as any of the other Black Bulls. He understands the politics amongst both the kingdoms he lived in so he shows respect when respect is due. He does scold those who can't "read the room" and act like fools in serious situations like when Asta is being too loud during a moment of silence. Though people say he has an ego as he believes others should respect him, at his core he has one of the softest hearts around as he constantly looks after others. He puts any plans of his on hold if a friend needs him. Also because of his attraction towards Charmy he can act almost like a shy child as he freezes up when she's too close to him. He treats commoners and royalty alike. He could care less about social status and cares more about one's strength and reputation. He's mouthed off to Augustus Kira Clover XIII who talked down to him but would hold his tongue when Nozel would do the same as he respected Nozel's power. |} ! scope="col"| |- | Magic | |- |Trivia *Elio is a Spanish name meaning sun, and Italian given name which refers to the element helium or from the Latin for the Greek sun-god Helios. *Solar Magic is known for being one of the few magics that have a natural advantage over demons due to it's intense light. *while Kai considers his magic one made for destruction his friends tend to compare it as a "warming light from the heavens". | |} | |}